Only Blood Wipes Away the Tears
by TacoLord9000
Summary: Ruby is not a person, but a living weapon. She has been trained by her father to be the ultimate killing machine. Her mission: kill Ozpin. After all who would expect a fifteen-year old girl to be capable of murder?
1. A Broken Family

**Only Blood Wipes Away the Tears**

 **Chapter 1: A Broken Family**

Taiyang Xiao Long smiled. Ruby's killing prowess was coming along nicely. He watched his twelve-year-old daughter mercilessly slaughter Beowulf after Beowulf that were present in the forest. Qrow had taught her the ways of the scythe and he taught her everything else.

Why was he turning his daughter into a living weapon? So that she would be able to kill Ozpin. The man responsible for Summer's death. The woman he loved. Before he and Summer were going to retire from being a full time huntress and have a quiet life on the Island of Patch in order to raise their children, they had one last mission. This last mission would prove to have a lasting impact on his entire life. The mission had been simple at first, investigate the caves where people were reported missing near a village outside the Kingdom of Vale. Unfortunately everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong. There was a huge infestation of Death Stalkers, some of them incredibly old, powerful Grimm. They had attempted to retreat but as soon they reached the exit of the cave, part of the cave collapsed leaving Summer trapped inside the cave cut off from everyone else.

He had screamed, punching through the rocks with his full power, however there was loads of dense rock and there was no telling whether or not Summer's aura could protect her from the immense amounts of fallen rocks or the Death Stalkers. However at the same time six huge Nevermores were coming from the skies and ambushing them, attacking them near the entrance of the cave. It was almost like there was a huge collaboration between the Death Stalkers and Nevermores which would have been practically ridiculous, considering Grimm had never been known to be that crafty or work with Grimm of different species. But nevertheless it was happening, and there was no denying reality.

His partners and the fourth year students from Beacon accompanying them were screaming for his help. The feather spears and sky dive swipes of the nevermore were quickly overwhelming them. He felt torn for he knew that he had to help them, but at the same time his wife, his lover was still trapped. _Please be safe,_ he had begged at the time, before joining to help his comrades. After ten minutes they had managed to defeat five of the giant Nevermores with the last one running away. However three of the four beacon students accompanying them were nearly completely depleted on aura, which meant one of them could potentially die. However Ozpin had been notified the situation via a distress signal and immediately ordered them to retreat.

Normally Ozpin would not have authority in missions involving high-level hunters and huntresses, however since it involved his students, the National Hunters and Huntresses Association had given him full say in all matters regarding this mission.

Before the mission he had argued with Ozpin that students had no place partaking in this mission for their field trip unless they had graduated. Even though this mission was not likely to be dangerous, he did not want to have take care of novice hunters and huntresses. This decision proved to be the turning point of a lot of things.

Since they had been ordered to retreat, they were not allowed to go back to help Summer, Ozpin himself had strictly forbid it after being informed immediately. However he disobeyed this rule and went back into the cave of death. No one was going to tell him what to do regarding his wife. However even after he had pulverized through tens of feet of rock, no sign of his wife was present here. He had collapsed to his knees and wept. She had disappeared just like his first love.

Later on he had yelled at Ozpin, spewing out many obscenities. He had never felt so betrayed in his entire life. Ozpin had insisted that they bring these kids along that he never wanted to deal with. This decision ultimately proved to cost his wife's death. If those kids were never there, he would have kept looking for Summer instead of feeling obligated to save the kids who were in trouble. Ozpin had been the man he looked up to growing up, but now he only felt irrevocable hatred in his soul. He wanted the man to feel the pain that he had felt when his beloved Summer had vanished forever, no doubt killed in a horrendous way. He felt dead and merely a walking shell when he imagined how Summer died.

But those thoughts slowly drifted away from sadness to full blown desire for revenge. Ozpin must die. For too long people, like him before, naively believed that he was a savior, a good man who would lead humans to prosperity. However this was a great lie. This is why he did not blame the other people that were with him on the mission, when they did not try to help find Summer. Because he knew that they were just following orders. They had been brainwashed into believing that Ozpin was a man who could never be wrong, but he saw through that falsehood. He was just a man who was a manipulative utilitarian. He never cared for any single individual like Summer, just the whole so that his legacy would be preserved and people would continue to blindly follow him. But no longer would that be case soon enough, for a dead voice ceases to be heard.

"Father that is all of them in this area," said Ruby after she slaughtered the last Beowulf. She appeared somewhat exhausted, though she was trying to hide it, like he had taught her. He looked at his daughter with love and pride. She truly was Summer's daughter. Her power was immense and her talent level was unmatched at this age. He patted her on the head.

"Your training is coming along nicely, Ruby, but you still show emotion on the battlefield. I could sense you anger when you eliminated the Grimm. Our emotions inhibit us from acting at our full capacity; they are a weakness. You must never show emotion in front of an enemy, for the enemy will use it against you. The hunters and huntresses have become far too passive compared with ages past in regards to dealing with the Grimm. That fool Ozpin who has been in authority for far too long is partly responsible for this. But don't worry, you are doing well so far, my daughter."

 _Summer you will be avenged; our daughter will make sure of it. She after all is manifestation of my own hatred._

* * *

 _Three years later_

Ruby was flipping through a weapon magazine while in the dust shop late at night right before closing hours. Her father had allowed her a little break from training, so she decided to spend that time finding ways on how to possibly enhance her weapon. After all power is everything and anything that would allow her weapon to be more powerful was worth investing time in. She heard several men enter the dust shop. She looked back to see that one of the man was the criminal Roman Torchwick. She looked at the scene with interest, what could a man like Roman want with dust? She decided to intervene.

"Roman Torchwick," she said his name coldly and without emotion.

She saw the man look at her with annoyance. He gestured to his men to take care of her. What a mistake that turned out to be. She brought out her scythe in a flash and mercilessly beat his men up, breaking several of their legs in response. A part of her had wanted to kill these men, watch as their blood splattered across the shop and walls, their decapitated heads and limbs lying everywhere upon the ground. But another important thing her father had taught her was restraint.

She looked at Roman with a bored look. Roman quickly realized that this was not a situation that he wanted to be in. This girl had taken out his men in less than ten seconds.

"Well Red, I would like to stay and chat, but I have important things to do."

He then threw a smoke bomb out of his pocket that immediately blocked Ruby's vision of him. She quickly activated her semblance to dash through the smoke. Where was Roman? She then spotted him climbing up a ladder on the side of a nearby building.

She then tensed, activating and charging her aura into her feet. She propelled herself with that energy to catch Roman completely off guard at the top of the building.

She hit the man hard, knocking him to the ground and pinning the scythe to his neck.

"Well Red you're no ordinary girl, are you?" he asked.

"Tell me what you're planning, or I'll kill you right now," she said moving her scythe slightly closer to his neck.

"It is really quite uncommon Red for someone of your age to be making death threats against respectable individuals such as myself."

"Tell me what I want to hear, or I'll splatter your blood across this building."

"Red, Red I think you need more lessons in proper interrogation," he said smiling at her. Why would he be smiling at her? Unless…

She then suddenly brought her scythe back to cut his left hand off, forcibly tearing through his aura.

"AHH, YOU BITCH!"

Just as she expected, suddenly a black haired woman wearing a red dress appeared onto the scene and shot a burst of lava dust towards Ruby. She barely managed to avoid it.

"Roman, I have to say I'm quite disappointed that you lost to a little girl, I had higher expectations for you," said Cinder.

"This is no ordinary girl," Roman spat out as he got up clasping his arm where blood kept pouring out of the hole where his hand once resided.

Ruby saw that Cinder was no slouch of an opponent. It was a probably a bad idea to engage her, especially factoring in a pissed one-handed Roman.

"So what were you planning to do with copious amounts of dust? If you don't tell me, I promise I will not hesitate to permanently end your partner's life" threatened Ruby.

Cinder looked at Ruby something akin to fascination. _Who is this girl? A girl who seems to imply that destiny itself is in the palms of her hand. A child born from hatred and the darkness that resides in the souls of men._

"Roman," Cinder smiled, "you really have attracted quite a interesting specimen."

"I don't see where you're going with this," said Roman, not really caring in the slightest, except for his now non-existent hand that he now stared at, lying uselessly on the ground.

Ruby used this momentary distraction to immediately charge straight toward Roman at a blinding speed, making sure that she would deplete the rest of his aura, making it easier to kill him later on. Cinder however had a swift reaction, blocking Ruby's attack with her hands powered by the aura and the dust fused in her body.

Cinder and Ruby looked into each other's eyes. Ruby's expression showed nothing, it was a mere void. Cinder's eyes showed fascination.

"I could use someone with your abilities, what is your name?" asked Cinder.

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I exist for one reason and one reason only, do not think that you can create a purpose for me," said Ruby.

 _She must be the girl then._

"I see, you truly are fascinating, Ruby Rose," said Cinder.

Cinder suddenly backed away from Ruby to avoid the dust attack from a newcomer onto the scene.

Glynda Goodwtich looked at Cinder sternly, daring her to attack.

"Roman I think we've overstayed our welcome, it's about time we left," said Cinder.

Cinder then raised her arm and created a massive explosion in front of her obscuring all view in the area. Ruby quickly dashed through, but it was hard to tell what direction they could have possibly gone. When she finally could see completely, they had vanished.

Well at least she had been able to give Roman a parting gift.

* * *

"I hope you realize the severity of you actions tonight. What you did was completely irresponsible, young lady," said Goodwitch.

"I was in complete control of the situation," said Ruby evenly.

"Hardly, you put yourself and others in great danger,"

"That is a lie," said Ruby with a bored expression, "I was on the top of building with no citizens anywhere near the battle. In fact if you hadn't decided to intervene, I probably could have defeated them. However your arrival scared them away. So you have no one but yourself to blame for allowing them to escape Ms. Goodwitch."

Goodwitch gave Ruby the infamous death glare that probably was capable of killing most people. Ruby though was immune to that technique.

"You have quite a mouth young lady to be accusing me of allowing the perpetrators to escape. However that isn't important right now, there is someone who would like to see you."

Ruby watched with interest as Ozpin walked through the door into the room holding a plate of cookies and his coffee mug. Immediately Ruby felt her blood boil and the desire to murder the man consumed her mind. She wanted to paint the walls with his blood. If her father hadn't trained her in controlling her emotions, she most likely would have attempted to outright kill him right then and there.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes."

It was taking all her willpower to not show any sign of hostility towards the man. He dared to mention her connection to her mother, whose death he was responsible for. She looked at man wondering what his ploy was.

He gestured to Glynda who was holding a scroll showing footage of the battle earlier between Ruby and the criminals.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked.

"My father and Uncle Qrow taught me everything I know," said Ruby.

"I see," said the man as he placed the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of her. She looked at the man in confusion.

"Think of it as a reward for your contribution to defending the city earlier," he said with a small smile.

 _I see what father meant now about this man. He uses cheap ways of gaining people's trust, like giving away chocolate chip cookies so that he gets the people he considers his pawns on his side early on. There really is nothing worse than a man who manipulates others and gets away with it because everyone just thinks he is nice. I really wanted to rip that smirk off his face with Crescent Rose and then bathe in his blood._

She could just imagine the poor old man begging for his life, right before she was about to kill him. She wouldn't make it a quick death for him though. No, that would be much to kind for a man like him. He deserved a slow and painful demise. She would laugh maniacally as she sliced off every limb one by one, watch in sadistic glee as the blood oozed out of his wounds, stick her hands in his blood, and lick it off of her fingers. The taste of his blood would be simply divine and it would intoxicate her into madness. She would enjoy the screams of the pitiful man as he slowly died in agonizing pain, just like her mother had because of his decisions.

She then inhaled the cookies that had been put in front of her as she was quite hungry.

"Why is an adorable girl like yourself, stopping criminals?"

"Being a huntress is the only path in life meant for me," Ruby said plainly.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

"Do you want to come to my school?"

Did she? She laughed inside of her head. This was too good. Ozpin believed that he was molding his newest and most powerful pawn yet. Little did he know that he was unknowingly inviting a wolf into his home that would later devour him whole.

"More than anything," said Ruby with a genuine smile, but she was happy for much different reason than they assumed.

Ozpin glanced at Goodwitch.

Goodwitch gave a huff of indignation, clearly not enthusiastic about the headmaster's decision.

"Well, okay," said Ozpin with a smile.

After she was let out of the room. She contacted her father on her scroll.

"Father I have been let into Beacon."

"Then it seems that you will be able to complete the objective I have assigned for you two years ahead of schedule."

* * *

Taiyang was not the man he once knew. Qrow sighed as he waited for the airship to take the students to Beacon so that he could wish Yang off.

He had trained Ruby in the way of scythe, albeit reluctantly. At the time he had argued against Taiyang that training Ruby at the age of ten in wielding a scythe was simply ridiculous and highly dangerous. Taiyang completely dismissed his concerns, saying that he had already trained her in many different forms of combat and that she was ready to learn how to wield the scythe. Why in the world was he pushing so hard for Ruby to be a huntress? If anything he should be wanting for Ruby to not be one, considering what happened to Summer that fateful day.

Taiyang was simply an enigma he did not understand and probably would never understand. What he was doing to Ruby, his own daughter, was wrong. He was grooming her to be exclusively a Grimm slayer. A good parent would let their child choose their own career path, not brainwash them into doing one.

He knew that Taiyang probably hated Grimm immensely after Summer died, but this was not the way of dealing with that hatred. If only he had been there with Taiyang and Summer on that mission, perhaps he could have prevented her death and this fragmented family that had been made as a result. Speaking of fragmented family, he had been taking care of Yang ever since Summer died.

Taiyang had asked him to be Yang's guardian since he was going to shift his focus to raising Ruby. He should have refused. It was ridiculous that Yang rarely got to see her father and her sister. He knew that this had deeply affected her on many levels. At least Taiyang came to visit Yang every month, but it was not for very long. Qrow could tell that Yang resented her father as a result, but she did not voice it. He also had not brought Ruby with him anytime recently, meaning Yang hadn't seen Ruby in four years, which was especially cruel considering how close Ruby and Yang were as children. He had brought up this issue with Taiyang many times, but he kept making the excuse that he had his reasons. He hated that his nieces were being treated like this, but at the same time it wasn't his place to interfere. He also knew it was pointless to argue with Taiyang. Taiyang was nothing like the man that he once fought with on missions and called friend. Taiyang was a shadow of his former self.

He also feared Taiyang's influence on Ruby. Ruby surely by now was full of her father's shadows, an emotionless killer. He had seen it with his own eyes. When Taiyang had asked her to test Ruby on her skill with the Scythe. Ruby's demeanor had alarmed him immensely, she did things with such precision and power that there was no doubt in his mind that she was more than capable of being a fully fledged certified huntress. She had even done things with her scythe Crescent Rose that he never taught her. Ruby's skills were far beyond those of a person about to enter Beacon. Why was Taiyang so hell-bent on training Ruby? He knew there was something more to it than Taiyang was letting on, and he was going to find out what it was.

Ozpin had notified him last night Ruby had been accepted into Beacon, despite being two years younger. She truly was a prodigy. Apparently there had been criminal activity last night that Ruby had been able to stop and Ozpin immediately wanted her talents at Beacon as a result.

The airship had finally arrived. The huge airship gracefully disembarked on the giant landing zone in front of them, where many students were eagerly waiting to begin their journey to Beacon. He gave his final instructions to Yang before she left.

"Yang, when you get on the airship, I want you to find Ruby and keep and eye on her while you are at Beacon. Make sure to be on the same team as her."

"Yes I know, Uncle Qrow," Yang said. After all she was planning to do that anyways. She hadn't seen her baby sister in years. She hoped that Ruby hadn't changed a lot. But if anything of what her uncle said was true, then she knew that would be impossible. Yang waved to her uncle once last time before getting onto the giant airship with all the other students.

 _Ruby where are you?_

She desperately looked for her among the many students milling about in the main area. She was nervous about meeting her sister. If her father had done anything to Ruby, she would hate him forever. Of course it was hard to hate him any more than she already did. Her father betrayed her and left her after mom died. But there no was use thinking about her father any more, she need to focus on Ruby, that part of her family that hadn't betrayed her along with Uncle Qrow.

She could remember the times, years ago when she spent everyday of her life with Ruby. While she only had just started to learn how to read at that young age, she would read bedtime stories to Ruby when they cuddled up in bed together. Ruby would eagerly eat up every word that Yang told about the heroes of old who bravely battled against the evil Grimm that wanted to destroy the people. Then she would eventually fall asleep, her arms lying around Yang's waist with a cute smile on her face. Yang then would fall asleep as well, her arms wrapped protectively around her little sister. There was no person in the world that Yang loved more than her little sister.

The fact that for so long, she had been deprived of that relationship would cement her belief forever that her father was evil. How could any father in good conscience willingly and knowingly separate his daughters so that he could raise one to be a warrior and leave the other to be raised by his first wife's brother? She could and would never forgive him for the sins he had weaved. Uncle Qrow was more than right to be suspicious of what her father had done to Ruby. But first she needed that long sought reunion with Ruby.

She still had not yet found Ruby. She cursed other her breath. Perhaps she was hiding somewhere. Her uncle had told her that for the most part that her father had kept Ruby away from public, isolating her from society for she had never attended Signal Academy or any other for that matter. Perhaps she was just very shy and was hiding in the bathroom or something. The longer it took to find her, the more anxious she got about meeting her sister. What if Ruby didn't care about her anymore? What if dad had told Ruby to hate her because she was a worthless daughter that he no longer cared about. Normally she didn't think like this, but she couldn't help it considering how much stress this situation was putting on her. A sibling's love was known to be unconditional, but yet she still felt this way.

A scrawny looking blond boy suddenly ran past her, looking like he was about to throw up considering he was holding his mouth and was making odd noises. She just shook her head. _Already getting sick even though we haven't gotten to Beacon yet? Yeah this boy is a lost cause._

It was at long last that she finally saw Ruby. She was much changed from when she had last seen her. She was incredibly thin and fit for her age and she looked composed and serious, looking around idly as if she was observing her environment.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby looked to see her sister she hadn't seen in years, she momentarily felt a sense of genuine happiness that she hadn't felt in years, which she then quickly repressed. Emotions inhibited judgment after all as her father had taught her.

Yang embraced her, pushing her bosom into her sister's face.

"Uh, Yang," she said, "it's rather hard to breathe."

"Oh sorry, Ruby," Yang said slightly embarrassed.

Yang was smiling at her with such extreme happiness, that it caught Ruby slightly off guard. Of course she should have known her sister would be here, but it was hard to prepare for everything.

"You sure have grown up a lot little sis, I'm so glad to see you again, I love you so much Ruby" she then hugged Ruby again with less force than last time. It was a hug Ruby could tolerate.

"I love you too, Yang."

Ruby couldn't help but give a small little smile to her sister, however she said that statement with very little passion and this fact did not go unnoticed by Yang.

 _What have you done to Ruby, dad?_

"So I saw you on the news this morning, Ruby, you sure must have impressed the headmaster for him to let you in early."

Ruby just shrugged, "There was nothing to it, I was merely helping stop a known criminal."

"Oh Ruby, you're so humble," said Yang.

Their conversation was interrupted by the holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch appearing before everyone.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" asked Yang

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh," said Yang.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. Now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Well are you ready sis?" asked Yang.

"Is that even a question?"

"Ruby can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Yang just looked at Ruby in surprise before bursting into laughter. No matter what her father had done to Ruby, she knew that Ruby was still in here, evident by the fact that she just told a joke. She might put a front of not having emotions, but Yang knew deep down she had them.

"Ruby do you want to be on the same team as me?"

"I would love to be on same team as you, Yang."

Yang felt a sense of relief. She would make sure that Ruby would be on the same team as her and that her father would not have the final say on what kind of person Ruby would become. Her father might have broken their family, but it did not mean that she could not fix it.

 **A/N: It is has been far too long since I've posted something to this site. I came across this series by accident over the summer and I didn't regret a single second of it. I've decided to take my own stab at a fanfic idea for this series. I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review. Any criticism is much appreciated.**


	2. A Glimpse into Insanity

**Chapter 2: A Glimpse into Insanity**

Weiss Schnee was not in a good mood. Lugging all this damn dust around was irritating. She really wished she could have bought her servants. The voices of the people around here were really starting to give her headache as well. She closed her eyes, imaging that they didn't exist. However having your eyes closed, doesn't really help you see. She found herself colliding with a red hooded girl.

She got up from the ground in irritation; this dumb girl had caused her cases filled with dust to go flying all around the ground. That girl could have caused her suitcases to blow up!

"Hey you! " she yelled pointing at Ruby, who had been standing up the whole time not even sparing a glance at her.

"Do you even realize the amount of damage you could've caused? Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"Leave my sister alone," said Yang who got in between the two girls, "you were the one who had their eyes closed and ran into her so if anyone is to blame that would be you."

"How dare you accuse me of doing something that only an idiot would do," she glared daggers at Yang who was defending Ruby.

"Look Ice Queen I don't know what your problem is, but it is your fault that you fell over."

All this commotion drew the attention of Blake who walked over to where the three were standing.

"Aren't you Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world?" asked Blake.

"Yes I am, finally some recognition," said Weiss. It was good to see someone was aware of who she was.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners," she said with a self-righteous smirk.

 _Scratch that, she's bitch number three._

"How dare you slander me!" she yelled at Blake.

She then remembered whom she was supposed to be angry at to begin with. She pointed at Ruby.

"Is your sister a mute or something, why the hell doesn't she say anything?" she asked Yang.

All of sudden she felt her chest being slammed into and pushed all the way into a light pole where Ruby pinned her with Crescent Rose.

"You want to know why I don't say much," Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear, "it's because people who annoy me tend to be the ones with power who trample on the weak and use them as pawns. And I don't like these kinds of people who get in my way, especially a little rich spoiled bitch like you. "

Ruby then gave Weiss a deranged, wicked smile.

To say that Weiss was freaked out would be an understatement. She looked on in horror as the scythe seemed to inch closer and closer to her neck and Ruby's creepy smile never ceased. She was a demon that had no room for compassion. Weiss felt her mind breaking.

"Ruby get off of her!" yelled Yang, who was running towards them. She grabbed Ruby by her red hood and pulled her back, away from Weiss who collapsed onto the ground, and started to hyperventilate.

"Sorry for my sister, she just gets a little eccentric at times," Yang said sheepishly, before grabbing Ruby by the arm and pulling her towards Beacon Academy.

Weiss couldn't move. Time felt like it had gone to a standstill. All she could her was her own frantic breathing. She could still feel the scythe on her throat, the smile of the red girl implanted in her mind. What the fuck was that? She was dead. No she was still alive, but it felt like she had died. She started to cry, hands on her face, and her mind in complete haywire.

Suddenly she felt an odd presence in her mind, which hadn't been there before. What the hell… what were these words… these visions that were not even hers. They were of people screaming as the Grimm unleashed their power on the helpless humans who were mere fodder. The people were screaming as they lied dying atop their pools of blood.

The flames of death echoed, the winter prevailed.

… _burdened by the royal test._

 _Victory is in a simple soul._

 _The key… the key… the key..._

* * *

Blake was troubled, not knowing wherever she should help the completely distraught white-haired girl. Eventually she gave in. She was no longer part of the White Fang. She shouldn't have a grudge against the head Schnee's daughter. After all, this girl was still a person just like everyone else.

"Hey, do you need help?" asked Blake.

Weiss didn't respond. All she could think about how violated and disoriented she felt. The raw speed of the demon that had pinned her to Death's door was unfathomable. No one person should have that much power, that much control. No one should be able to dangle someone's life like that over the edge. And now she felt as if her mind was breaking in two, due to these random visions of some sort of an apocalypse. She started to cry louder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, all right, that girl isn't here anymore," Blake said, trying to reassure her. She sat down next to Weiss on the ground. What was she suppose to do? She wasn't exactly an expert in comforting people.

"Hey ladies, my name's Jaune Arc. " said Jaune who had walked up to them.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" asked Blake.

"Hey motion sickness is a much more common occurrence than people acknowledge, besides I think we have a bigger issue in front of us," he said gesturing to Weiss.

Blake shifted her attention back to Weiss and shook the despondent, crying girl, "Weiss, we need to go the auditorium, it's where Ozpin is giving a speech."

Suddenly Weiss flung herself at Blake burying her face in Blake's shirt.

"Uhh… Umm… Weiss could you please get off me?"

"No! Please don't leave me!" she said sobbing and clinging to Blake more desperately.

Blake didn't know how to react to this bizarre situation. She had never experienced another girl crying in her arms, much less one she had only just met.

Blake stood up, but Weiss continued to cling on to Blake's arm, completely despondent to anything or to anyone else.

Earlier Weiss had been acting completely different. It was like she had become a totally different person. What had that red hooded girl done to her?

Blake led to the girl to the auditorium along with Jaune. Jaune was giving Blake the look like he wanted to be the one who had Weiss clinging onto their arm.

Blake responded with a look that suggested not to push the issue.

"So who was the girl with the red cloak, anyway?" asked Jaune.

"I think her sister called her Ruby," said Blake, keeping an eye on Weiss to make sure she didn't have another breakdown.

"She seems rather dangerous."

"Hmm, why don't you get her suitcases of dust that she dropped back there?"

"Ugh, really?"

He did it anyway though.

With Jaune out of earshot, Blake said quietly to Weiss, "Weiss, are you okay now?"

"No… that girl is going to try to kill me," she said, the terror evident in her voice.

"Weiss, I doubt that girl was trying to kill you."

"No… she was!" Weiss started to cry again.

"Weiss, she won't try to kill you if I'm around, okay?" she said, hoping that it would calm down Weiss.

"Okay… what's your name?" Weiss asked timidly.

"I'm Blake."

"Blake will you be my partner, please otherwise… that girl… she will-"

Blake grabbed Weiss and forced the girl to look her in the eye.

"Yes, I will be your partner, that bully won't be able to do anything to you."

Weiss relaxed a lot at the statement, but she continued to hold on to Blake's arm.

This was not the situation that Blake imagined herself as she entered the auditorium at Beacon. Why the hell was she, a former member of the White Fang, allowing the daughter of one of the most oppressive people on the planet to hold onto her arm?

"Uh, Weiss, could you please let go of my arm, people will think that we are together or something."

"Huh? Didn't you just agree to being my partner, my protector," Weiss said nervously.

Blake mentally facepalmed. Today was just not her day.

As they walked into auditorium, it looks like the majority of people were too caught up in their conversations to notice them. Perhaps they could go unnoticed, like she preferred.

* * *

The red would have gone so well with the white though. Holding that much control over one person, letting them beg for mercy, it was just too pleasant. It was not as if the Schnee girl deserved to live after all. After all her family was responsible for hoarding the wealth and oppressing the faunas who were forced to work in bad conditions with little pay. Her death would set as an example along with Ozpin's that the ones with power should tremble in fear for they would be next.

No one would miss that bitch when she died and that's why she would enjoy killing her. Seeing her pathetic face as she realized that no amount of power or wealth would save her would be simply divine, for no person is immune to death. Weiss Schnee after all wasn't really a person but merely a toy that she would enjoy immensely.

However it had been a bad move for her to do that to Weiss at the current moment considering her father told her she needed to keep a low profile and Yang was now starting to get suspicious. She needed to better control her urges.

"Ruby, what the hell was that!" said Yang.

"She was starting to annoy me," said Ruby.

"That doesn't give you the right to just attack people like that."

"Do you even realize what kind of person that girl is, Yang? She is the daughter of a tyrant, a person who uses the oppressed faunus to increase his wealth."

"Ruby, it doesn't matter what her background is. She is still a person like everyone else. As your sister, I'm not going to allow you to think that this kind of behavior is acceptable."

"You're right Yang, I'm sorry," Ruby lied.

"Okay just as long as you understand that you can't attack people unless they mess with your hair," said Yang.

As they filed into the auditorium along with everyone else, Yang noticed an odd couple of individuals. One of them was an odd orange haired girl who seemed a tad strange, based on her hyperactive activity. The other was black haired boy who seemed as if he was trying to contain the excitement of the girl with little effect.

"Ruby if you want to make friends you need to start being nicer to people, let's talk to those people over there."

"Yang, I don't want to make any friends! I have you."

"Ruby…"

"Okay fine, I'll talk to them."

She was only doing this because it was her sister. Family must always take priority as her father had told her.

"Hello there, I'm Yang and this is my little sister, Ruby!"

Nora turned away from her antics to notice the pair.

"I'm Nora," she said excitedly, "and this is my friend, Ren, and we're together, I mean not together together, but uh…yeah something like that."

After they introduced one another, they shook hands with one another. Ren felt incredibly uncomfortable when he shook Ruby's hand. He didn't know why but something was terribly wrong with that girl. It also didn't help that when they made eye contact, the look she gave him was almost as if she was completely disregarding his existence. Suddenly he could feel the dark aura was swirling all around her as if it had completely encircled her soul. How was this possible? It was like a disease that was intent on utterly destroying anyone who would dare oppose her.

"Nora and I need to go somewhere," said Ren suddenly as he took Nora by her hand and dragged her away from the siblings to somewhere else in the giant room full of loud people.

"Ren, where are you taking me?" Nora said, shocked, which was saying a lot because it took a lot to surprise Nora. After all she was the one doing surprises not the other way around and Ren for the first time in his life was taking the initiative. He never did that!

"Nora, stay away from that Ruby girl."

"Huh?'

She couldn't believe her ears.

"Ren, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Ruby girl has a dark aura."

"How do you know that?"

"I could feel it. Whatever you do, stay away from her. She is not to be trusted. I'm not sure why a girl like her is here, but it can't be for any good reason."

* * *

"Well they left rather suddenly," said Yang.

"Like I said before, I only need you."

Yang was starting to debate in her mind whether she liked Ruby saying that or not.

Everyone became silent, as Ozpin walked to the microphone and began his speech.

"Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled her today here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

 _Ozpin I can assure you that I already have a purpose and it involves you dead,_ thought Ruby.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

 _And the first step I totally intend on making, Ozpin. Against you that is._

Ozpin then stepped off to the right and Glynda Goodwitch then came up to the podium.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

* * *

"So Ruby are you ready for the big day tomorrow?"

"Of course, it will be so easy with you being my partner."

Ruby and Yang had their sleeping bags out along with everyone else, preparing for the day of initiation tomorrow, which would determine whether they got to attend the school or not.

Yang then noticed Weiss was sitting very close to Blake as she was reading her book.

"Hey Ruby, it's that girl from earlier that you need to apologize to."

"Do I have to?"

Yang gave Ruby a stern look. Yang's looks in a way remind her of their mother.

"Okay, Okay."

After all it wouldn't be hard to scare the pathetic Schnee bitch while still looking like she was apologizing.

As they walked toward them, Weiss noticed immediately and hid behind Blake with her head down and trembling.

Ruby almost laughed; she didn't even have to try to terrify the girl.

"My sister is here to apologize for her actions, Weiss, I'm sorry if she harmed you in any way."

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby said with fake sincerity.

"You liar," said Weiss, still not daring to look at the girl who now had warped her mind beyond comprehension.

"I think it would be wise for you two to leave, she obviously doesn't want to see Ruby," said Blake, irritably looking up from her book. Was the world just trying to piss her off today?

"My sister said she was sorry!" said Yang in a louder commanding voice.

"Words from people's mouths mean nothing in this day and age. Your sister obviously did something to Weiss, and I don't know exactly what it was, but it obviously was nothing good! So I think you should leave before I lose my patience. And tell me why she doesn't say anything in defense of herself?" said Blake.

"It's because in all honesty, I shouldn't have to say anything. If Weiss is that much of crybaby that she can't even look at me in the eye, she shouldn't be here trying to get into Beacon," said Ruby callously, looking disdainfully at Weiss, who didn't even move from her position behind Blake.

"People that attack others without good cause, also have no reason to be attending Beacon," said Blake, looking Ruby straight in the eye.

"Yang this is a waste of time," Ruby said as she walked back to her sleeping bag.

"Ruby!" Yang said protesting to Ruby's action.

With Ruby out of earshot, Blake then said to Yang, "Can you honestly say that your sister is a good person if she terrified Weiss to the point where that she won't even dare to look at her?"

"Ruby isn't a bad person, she's my sister!"

"And why can't she be both?"

Yang opened her mouth, but said nothing.

Yang walked back, her mind filled with confusion and anger.

 _Damn you father, GOD DAMN YOU. WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUBY?_

She would hate that man as long as she lived. She looked down at Ruby who was now trying to sleep, not even concerned at all about the situation that had happened earlier.

Yang sighed. How could she fix this situation? How could she unweave the sins of her father? She knew deep down that Ruby was a good person. She had remembered how her sister was as a child. A bright and bubbly child that could make even the most hardened person smile. Ruby was not like her father. She would not allow it.

She got in her sleeping bag and put her arms around Ruby who was next to her. Ruby tensed at first, but allowed the action of her sister.

"I love you, little sister," Yang whispered into Ruby's ear.

Yang fell asleep, imagining that her weapon could destroy the shadows that dared to show themselves on her sister.

Ruby on the other hand dreamed that night.

 _She found herself in the middle of a graveyard with snow covering all the land around her. Why would she be here of all places? She walked through the fields of the forgotten dead, wondering what the purpose of this place was. She then saw a grave marked "Summer Rose." She collapsed onto her knees, placing her hand onto the cold stone, tracing her mother's engraving_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _Ruby suddenly turned around to see an old man with a long white beard. She glared at him, wondering why he would spy on a girl looking at her mother's grave._

" _This is my mother's resting place."_

" _I did not ask where you are. I asked why you are here."_

" _What difference does it make? I belong here."_

" _Do you really? In my opinion there is no place that you belong. You are just a drifter, feeling your way through the sands of time."_

 _Those words set Ruby ablaze. Ruby got up from the ground, gave him a murderous look, and pulled out Crescent Rose._

" _How dare you mock me! Do you want to die, old man?"_

 _The old man laughed at her threat._

" _You seem to have the belief that death will liberate you from this curse."_

" _How would you know? You know nothing about me!"_

" _I know everything about you, Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose._

" _Are you some sort of phantom?"_

" _In a way, but I am the one that will make you remember."_

" _Remember what?"_

" _Who you truly are."_

" _I know who I am!"_

 _Ruby was starting to get really pissed with this old codger. She launched herself at the white-bearded man, pulling Crescent Rose back and swinging it in a deadly arc in order to overwhelm her opponent with raw speed._

" _Do you really want to fight me?" the old man said as he summoned a staff in his hand to block her scythe with ease._

" _Who the fuck are you!" she screamed at him_

" _Telling you that would be meaningless, considering you do not even know yourself."_

 _Ruby disengaged her scythe from this staff and again tried to overwhelm him by using her semblance to attack him from unpredictable angles. Each time the old man blocked the attack with ease._

" _For how long will you deny the truth that lies in your soul?" asked the old man._

" _Once I kill you, I won't have to answer anything," she said gritting her teeth._

" _You truly are a foolish little girl who doesn't even understand the meaning of their semblance."_

 _Ruby stopped attacking him and backed off, looking at the old man with an inquisitive look._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Your semblance itself is a reflection of your soul, it shows what you are and what you have become. The rose petals will always lead you to the grave from where they originated. Do not think that the blood spilt on the ground will change this, because that is what the roses represent."_

" _So I see you are good at metaphors old man but it won't save you."_

" _Metaphor? It is merely the truth. How long have you believed that what you are doing is justice?"_

 _She scoffed at the old man's response and yelled at him._

" _I determine what is justice! I am justice!"_

" _How naïve. Do you really think you of all people should be determining what is right and wrong?"_

 _She snarled in anger. How dare he think that he was above her, that he was better than her! Again she swung out her scythe, this time switching it into its sniper rifle form and firing shot after devastating shot at the bearded old man. However the man disappeared into thin air. She looked around in alarm behind her to see that old man was standing there, looking amused._

" _It's meaningless to try and kill me."_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _Ruby do you truly believe that your father is a good man?"_

" _What! Of course he is! He is the one who told me what my purpose was."_

" _And that is where your mistake lies. You have been brainwashed into believing your father can do no wrong and that he can create your purpose for you."_

" _I know my father is not perfect, but he is right about Ozpin. He needs to die."_

" _And what gives you the right to determine that, I think Ozpin is not the man you think he is."_

" _Perhaps not, but he is responsible for killing my mother. And this world cannot change for the better under his influence."_

" _And yet you think the world will change for the better under your influence."_

 _The old man then looked away from Ruby and said, "For now that is all I needed to tell you. We will talk again later."_

 **A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I'm not sure how I can improve it. Most of you probably found this chapter rather odd and there is a reason for that which will be explained later on in the story. I'm glad that you guys like the story so far and I hope that my writing improves during it. I don't have any plans for pairings so far.  
**


End file.
